


Amor Vitae [PODFIC]

by codeswitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Christmas, Death Eaters, Family, First War with Voldemort, Gen, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-30
Updated: 2009-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:58:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2634335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codeswitch/pseuds/codeswitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people wonder why Filius Flitwick is always so cheerful at Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amor Vitae [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Amor Vitae](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/83795) by tetleythesecond. 



 

 **Download** : [MP3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/352014030801.zip) (30.3 MBs)

**Length: 32:14**


End file.
